Love Hurts
by LillyAmalia
Summary: Sirius und Lupin haben so einige Probleme
1. 1 Das siebte Schuljahr

Disclaimer: Ich sage das bei dieser Fanfiction nur einmal: Keiner dieser Figuren und Orte gehören mir (Bis auf die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe *g*).  
  
Zeitlicher Hinweis: Remus und Sirius sind seit etwa 3 Monaten vor den Sommerferien, zu ihrem siebten Schuljahr, ein Paar. James und Peter wissen nichts davon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. Das siebte Schuljahr  
  
Remus Lupin lief aufgescheucht durch sein Abteil im Hogwarts Express. Er wartete auf seine besten Freunde James Potter, Peter Pettigrew und besonders auf Sirius Black. Eigentlich wollten sich die Vier am Gleis 9 ¾ treffen, aber Remus hatte seine Freunde nicht erblicken können, weshalb er nun einen Abteil frei hielt.  
  
„Remus, alter Junge! Wie geht's denn so?"James und Peter hatten das Abteil betreten. James begrüßte ihn sofort stürmisch.  
  
„Gut. Wo habt ihr Sirius gelassen?", fragte er ein wenig enttäuscht. Remus hatte sich eigentlich sehr gefreut seinen Freund nach 2 Monaten endlich wieder zu sehen.  
  
„Sieht schlecht aus Moony. Er hat mir ne Eule geschickt und meinte, dass er irgendwie anders nach Hogwarts kommt."James zuckte mit der Schulter.  
  
„Oh, wenn das so ist", traurig und verletzt ließ er sich in einen Sitz fallen und schaute während der ganzen Fahrt gedankenverloren nach draußen. Er bekam es nicht einmal mit, wie James und Peter Snape, ihren größten Feind, verhexten.  
  
„Hat er dir nichts gesagt?", erkundigte sich Peter nach einer ganzen Weile.  
  
„Nein, hat er nicht, aber schön zu wissen, dass er es wenigstens seinen Freunden sagt."  
  
„Häh?"  
  
In diesem Moment fuhr der Zug im Bahnhof von Hogsmead ein. Zu dritt stiegen sie in eine Kutsche.  
  
„Mensch Moony, was hast du bloß? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so schweigsam. So weit ich weiß hatten wir grade erst Vollmond", stellte James fest.  
  
„Ach, nix."  
  
„Oh, Professor McGonagall, schön Sie wieder zu sehen!", begrüßte James die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Ihre eh schon finstere Mine, verdunkelte sich bei dem Anblick des grinsenden James'. Er und Sirius hatten ihr im vergangenen Schuljahr ziemlich zu gesetzt.  
  
„Potter! Ich warne Sie!"  
  
„Professor, Sirius und ich haben uns gedacht, dass wir uns ausnahmsweise mal benehmen wollen", sagte James nun breit grinsend. Remus hatte so im Gefühl, dass sie sich benehmen würden.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In der großen Halle trafen sie dann endlich auf Sirius. Dieser setzte sich direkt neben Lupin. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er, wie Sirius ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.  
  
„Ich hab dich vermisst."  
  
„Ach ja? Das fällt dir aber früh auf. Hättest wenigstens mal auf eine Eule reagieren können", murmelte Remus leise.  
  
„Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich hatte echt viel zu tun."Sirius sah ihn flehend an. „Ich freu mich schon auf gleich."  
  
„Dafür bin ich wieder gut genug, was?"Nun wandte er sich auch an den Rest seiner Freunde. „Sorry Leute. Ich bin echt kaputt. Ich geh schon mal hoch. James, wie ist denn das Passwort?"  
  
„Ähm gute Frage. Ich geh mal eben Evans fragen. Sie weiß es bestimmt." James, der Schulsprecher war, erhob sich und steuerte zielstrebig auf Lily Evans zu, die ebenfalls Schulsprecherin war. Remus hatte so im Gefühl, dass James das Passwort absichtlich vergessen hatte, nur um mit Lily ins Gespräch zu kommen. Er war schon seit langem in sie verliebt, aber sie schien seine Gefühle überhaupt nicht zu erwidern.  
  
„Moony, das Passwort ist ‚Locutus'. Bis später!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Alleine lag er schließlich in seinem Himmelbett. Neben ihm der Platz war leer. Normalerweise hatte Sirius bei ihm geschlafen, doch heute war es anders. Sirius und er würden überhaupt nicht zusammen in einem Bett schlafen.  
Irgendwann gegen Mitternacht kamen die anderen in den Schlafsaal, aber sie ließen ihn in Ruhe, da sie sich dachten, dass er wahrscheinlich noch ziemlich geschafft von seiner Verwandlung in einen Werwolf sei.  
Einige Zeit später kroch Sirius dann doch zu Remus ins Bett. Er nahm den Kleinen braun Haarigen Jungen in den Arm.  
  
„Sei bitte nicht sauer. Ich liebe dich und wollte dir nicht weh tun", flüsterte Sirius leise. Sein warmer Atem fühlte sich schön in Remus Nacken an.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch."Remus drehte sich um, damit er Sirius in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
Sirius kam ihm immer näher und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände waren gerade dabei Remus das Pyjama Oberteil auszuziehen, als dieser ihn wegstieß.  
  
„Was ist denn?"  
  
„Nicht jetzt. Denk doch an James und Peter. Sie könnten wach werden", hauchte Remus Sirius ins Ohr. Eigentlich wollte er auch nicht aufhören, aber seine Freunde sollten nichts von ihrer Beziehung wissen.  
  
„Die schlafen tief und fest."  
  
„Nein Sirius! Ich will nicht."  
  
„Na gut ich gebe mich geschlagen, aber auch nur, weil du es bist."  
  
Arm in Arm schliefen sie in dieser Nacht ein und noch bevor die anderen am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht waren, lag Sirius wieder in seinem Bett. 


	2. Streit

Hallo!

Ja, ich weiß, ihr erwartet ein neues Chap, aber leider kann ich damit nicht dienen! Das 2. Chap fällt mir so schwer! Ich werde diese Fanfiction beiseite legen und mich irgendwann mal wieder daran wagen.

Oder hat einer von euch Lust sie weiter zu schreiben?? Wenn ja, dann schickt mir einfach ne e-mail!

Gut, das war es eigentlich schon!

Bye

Eure LillyAmalia

P.S.: Mit Big Trouble geht es auch bald weiter, aber erst gehe ich diese Woche arbeiten! Nächsten Montag werde ich das 15. Chap an meine Betas schicken!


End file.
